


Bellamy

by peppermint_latte



Series: Android Programming [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Jericho is referenced but none of the other members are featured, Other, Tory is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: Set after RK400, Tory's biography has been published and and someone from their past stumbles across it. This sparks Tory's old friend to make contact and finally speak to them after more than a year's silence.Tory will be faced with Bellamy, a women they fell in love with and confessed to being an android to, only for her to leave. How will their meeting go?





	Bellamy

**Author's Note:**

> The fic doesn't detail how they met or how long they knew each other, because I didn't feel it was the right way for the story to play out.  
> So I will say this; Tory and Bellamy met approximately a year and a half after Tory moved into their apartment. Over the course of several months the two fell in love and Bellamy eventually made a move.  
> Tory, feeling guilty for hiding the truth for so long from someone so important, told Bellamy they're an android and Bellamy was so shocked and betrayed by this revelation that she walked out of Tory's life.  
> They haven't seen each other since.

You walk up to the door of your apartment, your eyes analyse the faded blue door in front of you and your memory recall presents you with hundreds of references to memories of your apartment. It’s strange, being able to remember so much about what had been your home for so long, and feel like a stranger here now.

 

You haven’t been here in months now, and you didn’t expect to feel this out of place here when you decided to come back. You did so to get some spare electronics you originally left behind in the move to home base, having thought you wouldn't need them. But the strain on resources is high right now, anything you can get your hands on is useful. Including the unused junk sitting in your lonely apartment.

 

"Hi." You hear someone say as you turn the key in the lock, half-way through opening the door.

 

You release the key and turn around to look at the person who spoke.

 

"Bellamy." It slips out before you can think to stop it, you'll berate your word filters for that later, right now you're too stunned to do anything except stand here in shock.

 

You never expected to see her again, after you admitted to her you were an android with tears in your eyes, she left and told you not to speak to her ever again. Bellamy moved away after that, and you had thought that would be the last you'd ever see of her.

 

"It's been a long time." Your brain finally comes back online and you try to figure out why she's seeking you out of all people.

 

She laughs a little and her eyes skate away from yours.

 

"It has." You wait for her to continue but she doesn't.

 

You notice how she's almost hunched in on herself, avoiding your eyes. Whatever she came here to say, she's not brave enough to say it. It seems if you want answers you'll have to coax them out of her.

 

"Would you like to come in?" You ask.

 

Her head shoots up and she searches your eyes confused, you open the door behind you and gesture inside.

 

"Sure, yeah. Okay." She says slowly. She walks past you into the apartment.

 

You follow her in and close the door, you watch her taking in the room around her. It hasn't changed much, since she was last here.

 

Her eyes find your desk, bare without the computer that use to rest there.

 

She turns around and asks, "Where's your computer?"

 

"I still pay rent for the apartment but I moved out a few months ago, I took my computer with me." You answer.

 

"To live with the other androids, right?" She asks.

 

"Yes. But not for the reasons you might think." She searches your face and you're not sure whether you should let her find what she's looking for. Thinking of your boyfriend and what you've been trying to teach him about trust, you decide to leave your expression as open as possible.

 

She stops searching, her expression doesn’t tell you whether she found what she wanted to or not.

 

"Bellamy I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?" You say, curious and...on edge. Seeing her again has left you feeling unnerved, and you want to know what she’s here for.

 

Bellamy wasn’t someone to ask a lot of you, but she made it clear when she left that she never wanted to see you again. If she’s here, she _must_ want something...right?

 

She turns away from you, her face hidden by her hair. You frustration mounts, and the pain you'd forgotten was there nestles uncomfortably in your chest.

 

When she left, it _hurt_. You loved her, loved her enough to get over your fear of being found and protectiveness of Jericho and told her the truth about yourself. And she rejected you, she looked at you like she didn’t recognise the person in front of her and left. You hadn’t quite realised that your heartbreak hasn’t healed all the way.

 

You know you should have told her sooner, she might not have felt so betrayed and lost if you had. Your excuses felt a lot less solid afterwards, but you know protecting Jericho comes first, always first.

 

But you still told her, even if it was later, you told her despite the major risk and she left. She _left_.

 

She didn't say anything about it, she didn't say it was because you were a machine, all she said is she felt confused and needed to get away. But you couldn’t help but think that it was because she didn’t understand how you could be an android and a person at the same time.

 

"Bellamy, the way you left, I didn't expect to hear from you ever again. So please tell me, why are you here?" Something painful lodges itself in your throat as you speak. It doesn’t get in the way of your voice synthesiser, but you almost expect it to.

 

"I read your book." She meets your searching gaze, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Something wrenches inside you at the sight.

 

"I read your book and... I realised that what I did was selfish, when I left I didn't... I didn't even give you closure."

 

"And I don't know.... when everything was happening with the deviants I kept thinking of you. I wondered if you were safe, alive, and I hated that I couldn't call you to check. I just wanted to know if you were alright."

 

"After the android revolution I wanted to talk to you but I talked myself out of it everyday. Until I saw your book online, and I read it. I was so happy to know that you were alive and okay but I finally realised that I needed to speak to you not just for myself but for you as well. That we both needed closure. So I came here." She trails off, and you realise she doesn't have any kind of plan.

 

You sigh internally knowing this sis going to be a long and possibly painful conversation, you ask," Do you want a cup of tea?"

 

"Yes, I suppose. But why..." You walk into your kitchen space and busy yourself making her a cup of tea.

 

Tea made, you pick it up and bring it over to her. You sit down at your desk and she sits down in your other chair.

 

"Thank you, for worrying about me in the mist of all that chaos and for coming here." She nods vaguely, only glancing up at you for a moment before returning her gaze to her cup of tea.

 

"Is something on your mind?" You ask her.

 

"I was just wondering why you didn’t put me in the book?" She meets your eyes.

 

You take a moment to think through your response.

 

"I couldn't ask you for permission to put you in the book so it seemed wrong to do it without your consent, even if you're identity was concealed with a fake name." You don't understand why she's asking but you answer honestly anyway.

 

"So it wasn't..... because it was unimportant?" Her tone sounds firm on the surface but you hear an undercurrent of fragility.

 

"Of course it was important, it was one of the most important parts of my short life." She relaxes a bit at that.

 

She sips her tea and you look at the empty desk you're sitting at to distract yourself.

 

"Was there ever anyone else?" She asks, you meet her eyes and process her words.

 

"Yes." You analyse her reaction without thinking to much about why you’re doing it. She looks curious, interested and maybe... worried for you.

 

Bellamy still cares, you realise. It fills you with warmth to realise she's looking out for you. You decide to be honest with her and tell her about Connor.

 

"After the revolution I met someone, another android. His name is Connor, he's a prototype from the same line of androids as myself, but he couldn't be more different to me. He didn't become a deviant till the very end of the revolution and he's..." You pause, trying to find a way to describe Connor.

 

"Connor is the most determined person I've ever met, the way he will keep trying to succeed at something inspires me. And he's gentle, his original purpose included combat and emotionally detached decision making but he cares so much. Sometimes it scares me how much he cares." You trail off, thoughts of what would happen if you lost him clouding your mind. You shake yourself and continue.

 

"He wouldn't know a romantic gesture if it slapped him in the face, but I never doubt how much he loves me." Bellamy gasps quietly at your use of the word love, and you remember that humans don't take that word lightly.

 

Maybe because their relationships can be so fragile, you're not sure, but you don't hold the same fear of the word. It just means deep affection and strong attachment.

 

And it also means so much, much more. You know humans have been writing about love for centuries and some of them have explained it better than you ever could.

 

Because you know you can't explain this, what you feel for him, it's deep and terrifying. It makes you think and do irrational things, but that's because love isn't rational, is it?

 

You don't want it to be, you'll take the fear and what, at times, feels like terror at the thought of losing him, because it's worth it.

 

It's worth it when you lay beside him in bed, just looking at him. It's worth it when you sit beside him and discuss the flaws and highlights of the latest movie you watched together. It's worth it when-

 

"I'm glad you're happy." Bellamy says quietly. It interrupts your thoughts and you refocus your attention on the present. She's looking at you with this gentle and almost sad expression on her face.

 

You can't quite place it, though your facial expression recognition program tries.

 

"Thank you," You nod and her eyes trail back to the cup in her hands, "And I hope you're happy too, Bellamy."

 

She looks back up at you and stares for a moment. Her head shakes and you watch the way her hair bounces.

 

"Why did I ever doubt you? You're one of the kindest people I've ever met." You struggle to pick a reply for a moment, unsure of what to do with that statement.

 

"Thank you."

 

Silence descends between you, and Bellamy is the first to break it a short while later.

 

"I am. I am happy."

 

The smile on her lips is small, but genuine, and you know without a doubt her words are honest.

 

“Do you ever think about the old times?” She asks.

 

“I miss them sometimes, I always enjoyed your company, whatever we were doing that week.” You say.

 

“Me too. The movies we watched, and the music we listened too. I think about them sometimes, and I remember all the dark corners of the internet you explored and showed me.”

 

“I remember the taste of the alcohol you brought that night we watched an old film about global warming. We talked about what people use to think would happen to the earth vs. what is happening, we talked about mortality and the futility of trying to extend human life longer.”

 

She stares at you with wide eyes and you belatedly realise that might have sounded strange to someone who isn’t aware of how androids memories function.

 

“Androids have perfect recall of every event after our activation, unless our memory is reset at any time.”

 

“Oh,” She thinks about this for a moment, you watch her face light up and she meets your eyes eagerly, “Does that mean you remember-?”

 

So starts a long after of reminiscing over the past and all the good times you had. When the time reaches 8:30 you inform Bellamy that it’s getting late and she should head home.

 

She seems surprised to hear how lat it’s gotten and apologises for staying so long. You tell her that it’s fine, you didn’t need to be anywhere urgently.

 

Once Bellamy says goodbye and you promise to do this again sometime you finally get to collecting the electronics you originally came here for.

 

It’s well after 9 by the time you reach home and when you finally retire to your room, spare parts set aside, Connor is waiting.

 

“You were gone for hours, collecting the things from your apartment could not have taken so long. What happened?” A slight hint of worry creeps into his tone and you smile gently at him.

 

“I’m fine, an old...girlfriend was waiting for me at my apartment. She wanted to talk, so we talked. It went on much longer than I anticipated.”

 

“I thought you said Bellamy never wanted to see you again.” Connor, always the detective, putting the pieces together. You’d told him about Bellamy, of course. You’d told him everything about the years you were on your own after deviating.

 

“I thought she didn’t, but she read my book and wanted to...get closure. Or give me closure, both maybe.” Connor nods, even though you know he doesn’t entirely understand.

 

He’s experienced a lot since he became a deviant but there are still things he’s get to experience and that leaves him with little way to understand some emotions at times.

 

You lay your hand on his cheek and kiss him, slowly and gently.

 

You break away from the kiss a few minutes later, wanting to change into comfortable clothes for ‘sleep’.

 

You lay down beside Connor in bed and ask him about his day while you play with his hair, and smile when he tolerates it very begrudgingly. You reach up and place a kiss on his forehead while he’s in the middle of answering, overcome by emotion. You’re so lucky to have this. And you’ll never forget that.


End file.
